In Your Arms Forever
by Fatal Melody
Summary: This story has been abandonned! I have too much going on with my super huge hit of a fanfic "A Creeper's Sadness" to do anything with this. Also the plot kind of died...
1. Prologue: Accidents Happen

In Your Arms Forever

A Fanfic By HotAndFluffy

**A/N:**

**This is my first fanfiction ever so please R&R!**

**My inspiration came from the fanfic "_I'll Follow You, No Matter Where You Are_" by Kersist! I also wrote prologue in a few hours and during my last summer as a middle schooler, as next year I will be a 9th grader.**

**Summary:** Azusa and Yui have always been friends, but when Yui has an accident, they both realize that they both love each other, but neither of them knows! This is the story of what happens.

Prologue: Accidents Happen…

Azusa P.o.V.

5:00 PM

Saturday, June 30th

As I lay on my bed after I get home from Hirasawa Ui's house, I hear Yui's ringtone, "_Fuwa-Fuwa Time_". I knew that it was a text as the senpai in question's calling ringtone is "_My Love is a Stapler_". I look at the text and see that it simply says "I'm on my way, Azu~_nyan_!" Azu~_nyan_ is what Yui calls me. I know why she says this. It's because she is sleeping over for the next few days as my parents are out of town. It's only 5 days, but it's with Yui. The most hyperactive girl I know besides Tainaka Ritsu, our club president for Keion (Light Music Club).

I reply with a simple "See you in a bit, Yui-senpai!" 10 minutes later, I hear Ui-chan's car horn and I run to the door to see my friends. As I'm about to open the door, I hear a muffled, faint, call. "Azu~_nyan_!" I hear Yui yell. I open the door to see that Yui is at the trunk, grabbing her things.

I walk over to the car, but as soon as I stop, I'm tackled backwards onto the pavement as a truck goes by slowly, at what I would guess at 15 miles per hour, but the front end was dipped down from braking. I hear four sounds. First, I hear squealing tires. Second, I hear the impact. Third, I hear the body hit the tarmac. And fourth, I hear Ui-chan screaming, "_**ONEE-CHAN!**_" I ran to Yui's seemingly lifeless body and check for a pulse, feeling a very faint one. There isn't enough time to wait for an ambulance so I scream at Ui-chan, "HOSPITAL! NOW!"

As we sped off towards the emergency room, we were stopped by a police officer. After explaining our situation to the officer, he told us to follow him while he cleared up the traffic. After we got there, the doctors took Yui to the emergency room. We gave them the situation and our names as they took us to the waiting room.

* * *

5 hours went by, and within those 5 hours, I thought about what might happen, and what had already happened. _'She saved me… why?' _I asked myself. _'I realize that she cares about me a lot, but to save my life and put hers in danger…' _I thought, now dangerously close to crying. '_She did that, for me,_' I thought to myself.

"Do you think she'll be alright, Ui-chan?" I asked her. "I don't know, Azusa-chan," she replied, close to tears. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder -and calmed her. "Eh, she's Yui-senpai. I'm sure she can handle it," I said, not sounding very convincing at the end. "B-besides. She can't die, she's too im-" I was cut off in the middle by the doctor.

"Hirasawa Ui and Nakano Azusa?" I hear his voice call us gently, as if not to make us worry. "The operation was a success!" he said, proud but gently, as it's 11:00 or so. Ui-chan and I both hugged each other as we sighed. "Thank goodness!" Ui-chan said, sounding much more relieved. "Thank you, doctor!" I exclaimed as my happiness levels shot off the scales.

As soon as we were led to the room that Yui would be staying in, I heard the nurse trying to tell Yui what had happened. As I burst into the room I said "Yui-senpai, you jumped in front of a truck and saved my life!" as tears formed at the corners of my eyes. She had that classic hospital gown on with dried blood near her midsection, a cast on her right arm and one on her left leg. She also had stitches on her left arm, and an I.V. drip going into her left forearm. I ran to her left side and proceeded to cry into her midsection. "I thought… you might have… died!" I cried in between sobs. I felt a comforting arm go around my shoulder and I knew by the smell that it was Yui's. "But I could never leave my Azu~_nyan_…" she said quietly while holding me with her unbroken arm. I then started blushing as I kept crying into Yui.

"So what was broken, Onee-chan?" I heard Ui-chan ask her sister. "The arm, leg, 2 ribs, and my appendix, which is actually useless!" Yui told her sister as if it were already a distant memory. "She would've died if you two hadn't gotten her here when you did," said the doctor. "So I guess you ended up saving **my** life too, Azu~_nyan_!" Yui said to me. I didn't reply, as I was still crying my eyes out after seeing Yui's physical state.

The doctor then says that her casts won't come off for 2 to 3 weeks. Within 1 week, her stitches had dissolved, as they were highly bio-degradable. After 1 week and 2 days, she was released to the world in a wheelchair. At the end of the 3rd week, they called her in to have the casts removed.

**Chapter 1: …But cannot be undone (this title is a continuation of the prologues title)**

**A/N: How was that? Please R&R! I will be posting many chapters on this fanfic, and I have no idea how many. But I have already made and posted the first actual chapter, as this was the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1: But Cannot be Undone

In Your Arms Forever

A Fanfic by HotAndFluffy

**A/N: I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but I'm waiting to see if you all like it! Don't forget to R&R, even if the review is anonymous!**

**Summary:** Azusa and Yui have always been friends, but when Yui has an accident, they both realize that they both love each other, but neither of them knows! This is the story of what happens.

Disclaimer!: I do not own K-On! Or any of the characters!

Chapter 1: …But cannot be undone.

**Yui P.o.V.**

* * *

As I came out of the hospital after getting my casts removed, I see the rest of my band, HTT, standing by Ui-chan's car. "Private Yui!" I hear my best friend, Tainaka Ritsu. "Captain Ritsu!" I yell back. "Good to have you back, soldier!" she replies. "Good to be back, Captain!" I say. I then proceed to glomp Azu~_nyan_. "Azu-recharge!" I said as I rubbed my cheeks against the young kouhai's.

"Y-Yui-senpai!" she stammered in protest. I sighed and let her go. Our keyboardist, Kotobuki Tsumugi (or as we call her, Mugi-chan), simply giggled at the sight of Azu~_nyan_ blushing.

I then went over to our bassist, Akiyama Mio (A.K.A. Mio-chan), and told her that there was a lot of blood on the pavement now. She shrieked and clung onto Ritsu. Of course, they _were_ dating. Mugi-chan just giggled even more, and I went over to hug my sister, Ui-chan.

"Ui-chan!" I said as I hugged my sister.

* * *

**Azusa P.o.V.**

As Yui hugged her sister, I felt my blood boil as I became slightly jealous that she was hugging her sister. '_Wait, why am I jealous? I shouldn't be jealous, should I?_' I thought to myself.

2 hours later, I was sitting on my bed, thinking to myself as to why I was jealous, and why all of a sudden I could only think about Yui. '_Maybe I should ask Mugi._' I thought. '_Yeah. I will._' I grabbed my cell phone and dialed her number.

"**Hai! This is Kotobuki Tsumugi speaking."** Said Mugi. "Hello Mugi-senpai!" I said into the phone, happy to talk to someone. **"Ah! Azusa-chan! Why are you calling?"** "Well I have something to talk to you about," I said. **"Well, what is it?"** she asked. "I-It's about Yui-senpai. You see, I can't stop thinking about her, and I don't know why. Is there something wrong with me?" I asked her. **"No there's nothing wrong with you. This just means that you love her!"** Mugi said happily, cheerily, and enthusiastically. "WHAT?" I practically screamed into the phone. **"You heard me! Oh, I have to go. My father needs help with something. See you later, Azusa-chan!"** "Ok, bye Mugi-senpai." I said dully.

'_Me loving Yui?_' I thought. '_But we're both girls! That's not right, is it?_' I thought about it for a while and realized that Mugi was right. I DID love her. I realized this when I thought of how she saved my life, and how she paid for it with, quite literally, an arm and a leg. I realized that it started when that happened, but I didn't know my feelings about her until just now.

"I have to tell her eventually…" She thought about how to tell her newfound crush about her feelings, but none of them seemed to work.

**The next day…**

* * *

As I get ready for school the next morning, I remember what I realized last night. '_I still have to tell her…_' I think to myself. '_But how…_'

**Yui P.o.V.**

"Azu~_nyan!_" I said as I tackled the kouhai and rubbed my cheek against hers as I usually do. And as usual she tried in vain to make me stop. "Tea is ready!" we both hear Mugi-chan say. As we sat down to enjoy the tea and the cake that she brought us, I noticed that Azu~_nyan_ was deep in though and hadn't touched her cake, or her tea.

"Anything wrong Azu~_nyan_?" I asked her. "N-no!" she replied, blushing. I could only wonder what she might have been thinking about.

After practice, I picked up my Gitah and started to walk out the door, when I heard Azu~_nyan's_ voice. "Wait, Yui-senpai, I have something to tell you…" she said. "What is it?" I replied. When I turned around, she was blushing and looking to the side. "W-would you like to come to my house tonight for a sleepover? And I'm asking because my parents are out of town this weekend, and I don't want to spend it alone…" she said, still blushing.. "Sure!" I said.

* * *

**Later that evening… (6:00)**

**Azusa P.o.V**

"**Ok Azu~**_**nyan**_**, I'll be right over! Just let me grab my things."** I hit "end call" on my phone and lay in my bed.

10 minutes went by, just like last time, and then she knocked on the door. "Hai, hai, I'm coming!" I yell. As soon as I open the door, I'm attacked by Yui. "Azu~_nyan!_" she exclaims as she tackles me to the floor and proceeds to rub her face against mine. "Yui-senpai, will you stop calling me that?" I say with an irritated voice. She lets me get up, and pouts.

"Oh, I forgot my things in the car!" she said. We then went to her car and got her things. This time I looked both ways down the street periodically, as I did not want a repeat of 3 weeks ago.

After we got inside and closed the door, I made us some dinner, which consisted of macaroni and cheese. After a relatively quiet dinner, we proceeded to watch a movie that Yui had brought. Halfway through the movie, we heard some noises outside that sounded like gunfire.

As we looked out the window, we saw that right outside of my door, there were some drunk men with guns, shooting into the air! "Yui-senpai! Get back!" I shouted as the glass from the other window was shot and broke, showering the floor with glass. "Call the police!" I shouted at her, as she is the one with the cell phone in her pocket.

"Hello, 911? We're being attacked by 3 armed men!" she screamed as the door was opened. "Well, well, well. Look at what we found here! Two nice, young, **virgin**, girls." He said with a slurred voice. I started to panic as I grabbed the dvd player remote and chucked it at him, but that was a terrible mistake. "_**Get them!**_" he yelled at the other two men.

They charged at us, but Yui and I ran from them and locked ourselves in my parents bedroom. The lock didn't do much good, as they were strong enough to break the hinges off of the frame. I screamed and started crying as I held on to Yui-senpai for dear life. Just then, she got really quiet. "**Nobody** makes **my** Azusa cry…" she muttered. "_**NOBODY!**_" she shouted.

She then stood up and promptly grabbed the lamp off of the left nightstand. She ripped the cord from the outlet and then tore out the cord from the base of the lamp. She then charged at one of the men, screaming her lungs out.

As she smashed the lamp over his head, there was a gunshot and she screamed in pain as it hit her leg, barely missing the bone. She still had the strength to knock out the second guy before she collapsed next to me, bleeding heavily. I looked straight at his face with tears streaming down my face as he lifted the gun.

Just then, as he was about to finish her off, he was tackled to the ground by a policeman, who then cuffed him and pulled him away. He then looked at Yui's leg and saw the wound. "We need some paramedics over here!" he shouted. Not even a minute after that, we were headed to the emergency room for the second time in a month.

* * *

**After the operation… (10:00 PM)**

**Yui P.o.V.**

As I woke up from passing out, I bolted upright and screamed. "NO!" I realized that I was in the hospital again. But this time nothing was broken. I was hugged all of a sudden by a certain kouhai that I was protecting. As I felt my shirt get wet, I noticed that she was crying again. "It's ok Azusa-chan. They can't hurt you. Not while I'm here." I said to the young twin tailed girl. "You have to stop getting hurt, Yui-senpai. I-it scares me." She said, now calming down from her sobbing. Just then, my sister burst into the room.

"Onee-chan! I was informed by the police of what happened! I came here with them!" she sounded out of breath. She then saw that Azusa and I were having somewhat of a moment, and she said sorry. "I'll just leave you two alone," she said as she regained her breath. "Y-Yui-senpai, thanks. You saved me again. I don't know how I could ever repay y-mph!" she said as I pulled her in and kissed her. The kiss lasted for a few seconds until I broke said kiss for air. "You don't have to, Azusa-chan," I said as I pulled her into the embrace.

* * *

**Azusa P.o.V.**

'_HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT! SHE JUST KISSED ME!_' I mentally screamed while blushing a very deep shade of red. "I-I love you, Yui-senpai," I whispered into her ear. "I love you too, Azusa-chan," I hear her voice whisper back. "Are we going to go to my house after this and get your stuff?" I asked Yui. "Sure, Azusa-chan. And then we can get _your_ stuff and sleep at _my_ house, okay?" she asked. "O-okay."


	3. Chapter 2: The Sleepover part 1

In Your Arms Forever

A Fanfic by HotAndFluffy

**A/N: Thanks for the feedback .5661! I went into the document and fixed it. Now it sounds better. Enjoy chapter two!**

**Summary:** Azusa and Yui have always been friends, but when Yui has an accident, they both realize that they both love each other, but neither of them knows! This is the story of what happens.

**Disclaimer!: I do not own K-On! Or any of the characters!**

Chapter 2: The Sleepover part 1

**Azusa P.o.V.**

As we walk to my newly broken-into house, my mind is a buzz with thoughts. "Hey, Yui-senpai, d-did that really just happen back there? Th-the kissing?" I asked as I blushed at the memory. Yui placed her fingers under my chin and turned my head into another kiss, my blush growing darker. "Yes, Azusa-chan. It did." She said, calm and collected.

'_Calm even when she has a bullet wound…_' I tell myself. "By the way, in case you haven't noticed, I've stopped using your nickname, Azusa-chan." As a matter-of-fact, I had noticed, but I just chose not to care.

As we get to my broken front porch, I see that there's a clean-up crew that the government hired for us so that we don't pay anything for the damages, as the three men who had attacked us just so happened to be on the police department's most wanted list.

As we grabbed our things, I remembered that the DVD player was still on, so I turned it off. I then asked Yui a question. "Does your leg still hurt?" I asked. "Kind of, but it hurts less now that you're here helping me." She answers. We then held each others hand and set off for the Hirasawa residence.

On the way, Yui asked me something. "So I guess we're dating now, huh Azusa-chan?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess so," I relpied. "Well then I want you to just call me Yui. There's no more need to be formal with each other," she said with slight pride. "Well then I'll call you Yui, and you will call me Azusa!" I exclaimed.

As we opened the door, we saw that Ui had been waiting for us. But when she saw us holding hands, she almost fainted. "Whoa there, Ui-chan!" said Yui. "We don't want to have you passing out on us and have to put you to bed without an explanation, would we?" she almost whispered into her younger sister's ear.

"Now. I expect you, being my sister, to accept the fact that I, Yui, am a homosexual with a really cute girlfriend," said Yui. "I understand perfectly, Onee-chan," said Ui.

I told Ui everything that happened. At my house and the hospital. "Wow! I had no idea you could knock out a man, Onee-chan!" exclaimed the younger sister in amazement. "Yeah. She did that. And then got shot. AND KEPT GOING!" I said with pride, as we _were_ talking about my girlfriend. "YOU GOT SHOT AND KEPT GOING?" shouted the younger sister. "Yeah, I guess I did!" said Yui as she scratched the back of her head.

"Boy, am I tired!" said Ui as she yawned [_**1!**_]. "Well, go to bed, Ui-chan. Me and Azusa are gonna stay down here for a while," she said. "Okay, goodni- did you just call her Azusa?" asked Ui. "Yes. Yes I did." Said Yui while yawning. "Now go get some sleep, Ui-chan," she said to the younger sister. We heard another yawn and then a door open and close.

"Well. Tonight sure was exiting," said Yui. "And _**fun!**_" I said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "But I guess I should thank you for saving my ass again, Yui," I said. "Azusa! Don't cuss! It's totally out of character for you!" she said with a pout on her face.

"How did you do it, though?" I asked my girlfriend. "Well, when they made you cry, I just got really mad and entered a trance where I didn't care anymore. And when I got shot, I could tell that it scared you, so it made me even more mad!" she exclaimed. As soon as she calmed down, I yawned.

"Lets go to bed now, Yui!" I suggested. Yui yawned in reply, meaning yes. I can tell that it meant yes because she started walking towards the stairs. As we get into the bedroom, I change into my pajamas and so does Yui. We don't look at each other's naked bodies, as we just now started dating. After we changed, I get ready to sleep on the futon that Ui had put in Yui's room once she heard that I would be staying the night for the next 2 days. As I was about to get comfortable, Yui asked me this.

"Azusa, will you please sleep with me tonight?" I blushed at the though of sleeping next to Yui, but I didn't refuse and I climbed in next to her. I lay down with my back facing her, and she pulls me close, making me feel very comfortable. I yawn and shift into an **extremely** comfortable position.

As I'm just about to fall asleep, I feel her shift. I turn over to look at her, and I see that she's not asleep. I look up into her eyes and see that she's moving in. I move up to meet in the middle as we kiss. Yui cups her hand over my cheek and deepens the kiss. I swear I could've melted into that kiss. I wanted to stop time so that I could be in her arms forever. After about 20 seconds, Yui breaks the kiss for air and we are both panting. I then snuggle into Yui's chest and fall asleep.

**A/N: End Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I spent all night on this thing! Sure, I made a few mistakes. But that's what spell check is for. R&R! by the way the whole 1! Thing. The first person to say the correct number of yawns in this chapter gets to know why I put that there. ****I was also kinda surprised at how this one ended, as i had intended for this to be a 2 part thing, but it looks like it's going to be a 3 part.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Sleepover part 2

In Your Arms Forever

A Fanfic by HotAndFluffy

**A/N**: Hey guys! Wazzap! I have some news for you guys. When I get done with 10 official chapters of this story, I will be starting a MiTsu Fanfic! Anyway, I have decided to not get any beta readers for my fanfics, as I have you guys to give me feedback. I am also proud to announce that I am writing this on my brand-new laptop! It is a Dell Inspiron 2nd generation quad core Intel processor. Later this week I will be transferring my MineCraft files and such onto this fabulous machine. I also thank you all for reading my material and providing feedback. Well, sorry to make you read all of this, so here is my story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON! Or any of the characters and songs. Kakifly owns them. So give them credit for the characters and such.**

In Your Arms Forever

Chapter 3: The Sleepover Part 2

**Azusa P.o.V.**

* * *

_As I woke up in a very unfamiliar place, I realized that it was my street. As I looked to my left, I saw that Yui was standing there. I looked down the road and saw that there was a car headed straight for me. As I feel the familiar sense of adrenaline going into my system, I get shoved to the side. 'YUI!' I screamed. I saw that the car was going much faster this time; at what I would say was 35 miles an hour. I hear the crunch of my girlfriend's bones as the car smashes into her. I ran over to her and called 911. As the ambulance is sent out, I began to cry my eyes out as I shook Yui to see if she would respond. 'Yui, wake up!' I screamed. 'WAKE UP!' I screamed again. I get pulled off of my girlfriend's body as she gets put into the back of an ambulance. I get put into a police car and we drove off to the hospital. As I waited there, I showed no restraint to my emotions as I cried relentlessly. 'She'll be alright, Azusa-chan. everything will be fine,' I heard Mugi's voice trying in vain to calm me down. I just kept sobbing as Ritsu pulled me up and hugged me, patting me on the back. A few hours later of this, the doctor came out of the hall with a saddened expression on his face. 'I'm sorry. She didn't make it. She had lost too much blood. She died.' I heard his cold voice say. I desperately wanted to punch his face in, but I just cried harder._

* * *

I shot upright in bed, a cold sweat on my forehead. I looked around and remembered that I slept in the same bed as Yui last night. "Azusa, are you okay?" I heard a concerned voice ask. I then realized that I had been crying, as the pillow felt damp on my hand. I then gave Yui a hug as I started to silently cry. She must've felt me tremble out of fear, as she comforted me. "Shhh, everything is just fine, Azusa. You're fine," she said gently. I heard the door open, and Ui's soft voice. "Is everything alright in here? I heard screaming," she said. "It's okay, Ui-chan, she just had a bad dream," said Yui, still holding me in an embrace. "Oh, well I hope it wasn't too bad," replied Ui.

She left to go make breakfast, and I eventually calmed down. "Now, what scared you so much, Azusa?" she asked, voice full of concern. "I-it was terrible! It was what happened 3 weeks ago, but this time you didn't wake up!" I said, tears once again falling from my face. "Well, I'll never leave my Azusa. You can count on that," she said as she pulled me into another embrace. "Now let's go downstairs for some breakfast, okay?" she asked gently as soon as I was done crying. I nodded as I wiped my eyes with the blankets. After we got dressed, we went downstairs to eat. "Good morning, Ui-chan," Yui said as she yawned.

"Hello, you two!" she said happily. As I sat down, I was greeted with the smell of bacon. "Is that bacon?" I asked without opening my eyes. "Why don't you see for yourself?" she replied with a question. I opened my eyes and saw that there was some bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, and a glass of orange juice. After Yui and Ui both had our food, we said "Itadakimasu" in sync. After we ate, I decided to call my parents. "Hello mother!" I said. **"Hello, Azusa!"** said my mother. **"Why the sudden call?" **she asked. After I filled her in on all the details, minus the whole kissing part, she said that they would cancel the rest of their vacation to come and help repairs. "Okay, mother. I'll see you tomorrow!" I said. I pushed the end call button and told Yui and Ui that they had canceled their vacation to come home. "Well, that's quite nice of your parents, Azusa-chan!" Ui exclaimed.

An hour of watching TV went by, and the doorbell rang. We opened the door and saw Ritsu, Mugi, and Mio standing there. "Hi Yui-chan! Hi Azusa-chan!" Ritsu practically shouted. "So, we heard from the news that your neighborhood got attacked last night, and the picture showed your house with the front door kicked in and the windows broken. So we decided to come and talk!" explained Mugi. "Well, thanks guys!" I said. "Well, we were watching a movie, when we both heard gunfire outside. So when we went to check, the window right next to the door was shot, and glass went everywhere!" I explained. "Then they kicked down the door and chased us into the master bedroom, which has the strongest door. We locked it, but they were strong enough to break the doorframe," I said. "And after that, Yui grabbed my mother's lamp, and smashed it against one of the guys' heads, and got shot in the process. But after she was shot, she got even more angry and punched another guy in the face!" I exclaimed. "Wow! I never know you had it in you, Private!" Ritsu saluted. "Proud to have done it, Commander!" Yui saluted back. "Besides, I couldn't just leave Azusa to die, now could I!" she exclaimed. The others gasped when they heard Yui use my actual name.

"Are you okay, Yui-chan?" asked Mugi. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" she asked back. "B-because you called Azusa-chan by her name! And without a suffix!" Ritsu exclaimed. "Well, funny story. You see, after I got out of surgery, we…kind of…k-kissed," Yui said, looking away and blushing. "…" was all she got in reply from the other three. "Y-you **WHAT?!**" shouted Ritsu. "Well then, I guess that means you two are…?" said Mio, cutting off at the end. "Y-yeah…" replied Yui, still blushing. "I knew!" exclaimed Mugi, her hand in the air as if we were in a classroom. "I knew this would happen all along!" she exclaimed again. "You did?" asked Mio and Ritsu in unison. "Yes, I did!" Mugi replied.

After about 3 hours of what we usually did together, which was eating cake and drinking tea, Mugi, Ritsu, and Mio decided to go home. "See you guys on Monday!" Yui called out. "How did Mugi-senpai know?" I asked Yui. "Maybe it's her glasses!" she exclaimed. "How does that make **any** sense, Yui?" I asked. "I don't know," she replied, this time seeming to space out at the end. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang again. "I got it!" I heard from the stairs. "It's probably my ride!" said Ui, now holding a lot of things at once. "I'm going over to Jun-chan's house for a sleepover, too. Now I won't feel left out on all the fun!" she said. And sure enough, on the other side of the door was Jun. "See you tomorrow, Onee-chan!" Ui said at the door. We waved goodbye and she left, leaving us alone in the house together. "Want to watch a movie?" asked Yui. I nodded at my girlfriend as we walked over to the couch. She turned on the DVD player and popped in an adventure/comedy film. "The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie?" I asked in a low tone. "Yeah, sure! Why not?" asked Yui. "It's funny!" she said, trying to defend her choice of film. "Fine," I said after letting out a sigh.

We watched the movie and the only times I giggled were when their faces were shown after their sandwich-car-thing was eaten by the eel and when SpongeBob was hanging from the ceiling. "Your right, Yui, that was pretty funny!" I said with a smile. As we turned off the DVD player, we glanced at the clock. It was already 3:25 PM. I realized that I was slightly hungry, and Yui offered to make some lunch. I sat down at the table as I waited for Yui to finish making us some lunch. When a delicious looking sandwich was set down in front of me, I heard Yui's voice behind me. "Eat up," she said caringly. It looked to be a H.L.T. (ham, lettuce, and tomato) sandwich. "Looks good!" I exclaimed as I proceeded to tear into the sandwich. I heard Yui giggle at my eating as she also tore into her sandwich with about 200% less care for etiquette. "You make some pretty good sandwiches, Yui!" I said happily with a full stomach. She didn't seem to hear me, as she was still ripping the sandwich to pieces.

After she was done, we decided to watch some TV, when all of a sudden, the lights flickered. A distant _boom_ was heard as we scrambled to the TV and turned it to the weather. It showed that an unexpected thunderstorm was just about to hit us. At that precise moment, the power went out. I heard a soft _thump_ and I sat down. I put an arm onto what I felt was Yui's shoulder and asked "Yui, are you okay?" I heard some shuffling and felt the same shoulder wave my hand off as I was embraced by Yui. I returned the embrace, now feeling concerned. "Are you afraid of the dark?" I asked. All I got for an answer was a small whimper from the girl in my arms.

I sat there for a few minutes to let my eyes adjust, and then stood up and walked to Yui's bedroom. I looked through my stuff in the barely lighted room and found my flashlight that I had brought, as thunderstorms were getting more common as summer neared. _'A summer that I will be alone for, since Yui is graduating…'_ I thought to myself. As I turned on the flashlight, I heard another distant _boom_ and another of Yui's whimpers. I went back down the stairs with the small flashlight and Yui ran up to me and clung to my waist. "Geez, Yui! Your acting like Mio-senpai!" I said in disbelief. I went into the garage and looked for the emergency flashlight that I knew Ui kept around here. I held it out to my trembling girlfriend and she took it gratefully. As she clicked it on, we went inside to find their emergency kit, which I also knew Ui had prepared. It consisted of an electrical lantern that had some powerful fluorescent lights, an emergency blanket, a weather radio, some canned food, some water bottles, a small electric stove, and a weather radio. Two of those items were currently needed. As I found the kit, we opened it and took out the radio and the lantern. I then remembered that our cell phones still worked. I flipped mine open and called Ui.

**"Hello?"** said Ui from the other end of the call. "Hello, Ui-chan!" I said. **"Did you call because of the power out? How is Onee-chan?"** she sounded concerned. "She's just fine, Ui-chan. She's just acting like Mio-senpai." I said. **"Well, she's afraid of the dark. She has been ever since we were little kids."** She said. I turned on the lantern and Yui grabbed it and ran into her room. I heard some shuffling and decided to go check. When I entered her room, I saw that the closet had been opened, the blankets were missing from the bed, and there was a small fort in the middle of the room. "Yui, what are you doing?" I asked her. All I got in return was the strange girl ushering me inside of the 'fort'.

"Seriously, Yui, are you that afraid of the dark that you built a fort?" I asked her. She just clung to my arm as the thunder boomed through the house, feeling it in my chest. "That one was loud!" I say in a soft expression. All I got in response was a slight mewing sound from the girl. "Hah, and you used to call me '_koneko-chan_'," I say, remembering my old nickname. "I'm scared, Azusa," said my girlfriend ever so softly so that I could just barely hear her. I then grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into my embrace. She quickly returned the gesture, as if I were her lifeline. "You're alright, Yui, the dark can't hurt you," I said as I comforted the shivering girl in my arms.

I then briefly went out of the 'fort' to grab my sleeping bag, as I had anticipated to sleep on the floor, even though I ended up sleeping with Yui. As soon as I had gotten the sleeping bag set down so that the top was inside of the fort, Yui dashed into it and took the lantern with her. After I had pulled her out of the sleeping bag, I got in it, and poked my head out of the bag, inviting Yui to join me. After a bit of persuasion, I got her to leave the lantern outside of the sleeping bag. We just sat there, looking at the lantern since it was the most interesting thing in the world in a thunderstorm. "Yui, why are you so afraid of the dark?" I asked the girl who was once again trembling in my arms.

She just whimpered. I looked down at her and shrunk back into the sleeping bag to meet her face. I then pulled her into another embrace. "You know, Yui, this isn't like you at all. I don't like seeing you so scared," I said with a caring voice. She turned her head and as soon as she did, I kissed her. I mentally sighed in relief when I felt her kissing back. After about 10 seconds, I broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. She seemed much calmer than before. Then it started raining. "Looks like we're not going anywhere for a while, huh Yui?" I asked her, knowing I wouldn't get a response. She shook her head and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and went downstairs with my flashlight to grab a snack. I found some chips and put them in a large bowl. When I got back into Yui's room, I could see that the lantern was off and that a faint glow was emanating from the 'fort'. When I got in the 'fort', I saw that Yui had found a ceiling projector of the night sky and had set it up in the fort. It was a small, battery operated projector. I crawled back into the sleeping bag and put down the bowl of chips. I picked up a chip and ate it, hearing a satisfying _crunch_ as I bit it. I heard Yui eat a chip, and I was very much relieved that she was calm enough to eat something. Then the sound of rain got louder and we knew that the rain was getting harder. I turned on the Weather Radio and turned it to the weather station.

'_**And the rain doesn't seem to be letting up anytime soon, so expect this storm to last at least 4 more days,**_' I heard the weatherman say. I turned off the radio and ate a few more chips before I grabbed my pillow out of my bag and brought it into the 'fort'. I put the pillow down so that we could rest our heads, and an idea popped into my head. "Hey, Yui, want to watch a movie?" I asked her as I pulled out my iPod. I saw her nodding furiously, so I pulled up the Video app and selected the 'movie' section. I opened the comedy movie '_Yours, Mine, Ours!_' and Yui seemed to be happy that I had selected that movie. I heard a giggle when the father of the 18 kids says "You painted, the pig!" I couldn't help but to giggle at the comment too, as the pig was blue. When the movie was over, I felt Yui cuddle up to me, and I turned to face her. I put my arms around her and pulled her into an embrace. I heard her breathing get deeper and slower, and realized that she had fallen asleep. "Good night, Yui," I whisper and I kiss her on the forehead before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 4: The Sleepover part 3

In Your Arms Forever

A Fanfic by HotAndFluffy

**A/N:** **Hey guys! I really appreciate the feedback and I would like to thank everyone for helping me reach 1,000 views as of Wednesday August 8, 2012, 11:03 PM! Thanks for all of the views! And I thought I might want to let you guys know that I will be starting the MiTsu one-shot much ahead of schedule, as my inspiration ports are overflowing again. I usually just write some of my secondary fic, but this time the creativity will be too much. I need to write something from scratch. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Sleepover part 3

Yui P.o.V.

I woke up the next morning to see Azusa's face as she slept. I then realized that it was me in her arms. I slowly wiggled out my own arms from her grasp and I pulled myself up. I then wrapped my arms around her and just held her there. A few minutes later, I heard some rustling in the sheets and realized that Azusa was waking up. I looked into her garnet eyes as they opened and she stared back at me. "Good morning, Azusa," I said gently. "Is it still raining?" she asked sleepily. "No, but it's still kind of wet outside," I reply to my kouhai. "Let's go somewhere today," I suggested. Then there was a knock on the door and we heard the door open.

"Onee-chan! I'm home!" I heard Ui yell. She walked into my room and thought that we were still asleep by the way that Azusa had her eyes closed. "Oh, you're still sleeping," she said quietly. Ui closed the door and I felt Azusa snuggle up to me a little closer. She had a smile on her face and she looked as if she could fall back asleep at any moment. "C'mon, Azusa, it's time to wake up now. Do you want to go anywhere today?" I ask the sleepy guitarist. "No," mumbled Azusa, her voice muffled by my chest. "Well, I thought we could go bowling today. Wouldn't that be fun?" I asked her. "I don't want to get up," she said in the same tone as before. "Well, the power's back on, and it's not raining anymore, so why not?" I asked her once more.

"Because your bed is comfy and because I love you," she said "I love you too, Azusa but we can't sit here all day!" I said gently. "Why not?" she asked sleepily. "Because it's bad for your health in some way," I replied. "Fine," I heard her groan. I got out of bed and got dressed, followed by Azusa. After we got dressed, we smelled breakfast. I was the first at the table as soon as I sniffed out the smell of bacon. A few minutes later, Azusa came down and there was bacon to be eaten. "Itadakimasu!" we said in unison and we began eating. "Ahh, delicious as always, Ui-chan!" I said to my sister, thanking her for the food. After Azusa was done eating, I asked her where she wanted to go. "I don't know. How about we go see a movie?" she suggested. "Hmm, yeah that sounds fun! But," I said. "But?" she urged me on. "But which one?" I ask her.

"How about Ice Age: Continental Drift!" said Ui. "It's supposed to be really good and really funny!" she continued. "Okay, then! Ice Age it is!" I said. As we exited the front door, I realized that my leg still hurt. "Azusa, I need some support," I said to my kouhai. I put my arm around her shoulders and we walked to the Cinema. On the way, we got side tracked as there were a few stores around the Cinema, and we had about an hour to waste. I was walking into a store when I heard a shriek. I instantly recognized it as Azusa. Explanation; Azusa was in trouble.

I ran to where I heard the shriek, which was a nice back alley behind the store I was about to go into. "Now, are we gonna play the easy way, or the hard way?" said a man in ragged clothing, holding a knife pointed at Azusa. By the looks of it, he was trying to rape her. He was threatening Azusa. _**My**_ Azusa. "Hey!" I yelled into the alley. "What do you think you're doing to my girl?!" I shouted at the man who had whipped around to look at me. "Same thing I'm gonna do to you! Get against the wall, now!" he yelled. I grabbed the hand that held the knife, twisted it, and then drove my elbow into his, causing his arm to break with a sickening _~crack~_. He charged at me, swinging his other arm at me along with the knife which he had switched hands. "Azusa, run!" I yelled at her as I was dodging all of the attacker's attacks. "You're… Too… _**SLOW!**_" I yelled out as I grabbed his left foot and flipped him onto his back. I had no hesitation to flip him onto his stomach. I pinned him down and a few minutes later, a local police officer showed up and took the man to prison.

"Y-Yui," I heard a very sad tone. Azusa then proceeded to cry. "It's okay, Azusa. It's over. He's going to prison for this," I said reassuringly to my now shaken girlfriend. I pulled Azusa into an embrace that she happily cuddled into. As the young kouhai cuddled into my embrace, people started to stare. "She was almost raped! Quit staring!" I yelled to the people who were staring. I walked back towards my house and opened the door. "Onee-chan! What happened?" asked Ui in a worried tone. "I'll tell you later, Ui-chan. But Azusa needs to rest after what just happened," I say quietly as Azusa nodded very weakly.

A few minutes later, I slowly and quietly walked out of my room and closed the door as gently as I possibly could. "So? What happened to her!" asked Ui. "She was attacked by a man in an alley. I used that martial arts training that father taught us in case that happened to us," I told my younger sister. "Wow. It seems that all of the bad things happen to you guys right before you're about to have fun," said Ui, thinking about my accident and the men who broke into Azusa's house. I nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm going to go help her through this," I said to my slightly sad sister.

I went up to my room and opened the door slowly on the off chance that Azusa was already asleep. I stepped into my room and closed the door softly and I saw Azusa flinch at the sound of the door closing. I then heard a small whimper emanating from the small girl. I walked over to her and started to pet her head like a cat. She instantly wrapped her arms around me. "It's alright, Azusa. We're fine. He can't hurt you anymore," I said in a soothing voice, trying to calm the frightened girl in my arms. I had a flashback to when Azusa had first joined the club. She became furious because we weren't practicing and she flipped out. When we told her to calm down, she just yelled at us that she couldn't, so I wrapped my arms around her from behind and started petting her soft black hair. She calmed down instantly. I mentally giggled at the flashback and continued to comfort Azusa. I saw that the pillow was damp from Azusa's tears and I became sad.

"I don't like seeing you cry, Azusa. I really don't," I said. I looked at her shoulder and saw a bruise from the man that had tried to molest her. I promised myself at that moment that I would protect her with my life. We just sat there for at least 20 minutes when Azusa finally spoke. "I was terrified at what he would've done to me," she sobbed. I just rubbed her back soothingly. "Well, whatever he would've done, I would've broken at least his legs from anger," I said to her, reassuring her that I would always be there for her. "Now stop crying. It's upsetting me," I said gently. "If you want, you can take tomorrow off from school for emotional recovery," I said. "And if you want me to, I would skip tomorrow to be with you," I said more firmly. A few minutes passed when she finally replied. "I think I might just take you up on that," she said, her crying finally stopping. We were just sitting there, Azusa in my arms, when my phone buzzed on my nightstand. I picked it up and looked at it. It was Ritsu. I pushed "answer" and put the phone to my ear. "Hello," I answered.

"**Hi Yui-chan! I heard about what happened from Ui-chan! Are you two alright?**" she practically shouted into the phone. "Yes, we're alright. Azusa and I might not be there tomorrow so that Azusa can calm down, so be prepared to practice without us," I told Ritsu. "**Alright, I'll tell the others,**" she replied. "Thanks, Richa… turn on the news," I said my eyes wide at what I saw on the television when I turned it on. It showed the face of the man that had attacked Azusa, the reporter saying that he had escaped. "**Is that him, Yui-chan?**" asked Ritsu. "Yeah. Tell the others," I said, still stunned at the picture. Apparently, he was a serial killer on the police department's most wanted list. He had access to a bunch of computers, so he obviously knew where I lived. "We have identified the last person that had enraged him as Hirasawa Yui, a teenager with a lot of physical abilities. If that girl is watching this program, then you should start locking your doors and windows," said the news reporter.

"Ui-chan, lock the doors!" I shouted to my younger sister. "Okay," she replied, followed by the sound of a _click_. I went downstairs and pulled down all of the blinds. "Ui, do you still remember those lessons that father gave us?" I asked her. "Umm, yeah. Why?" she asked, sounding scared. "Okay. I guess you should know. You know that guy who tried to molest Azusa? He escaped from the police car," I said. "He **WHAT?!**" shouted my sister. "Do you still have your airsoft gun?" I asked her. "Yeah. You?" she replied, asking me the same thing. "Never lost track of it!" I said proudly. I run back up the stairs to see that Azusa had gone back to the bed, so I went to comfort her some more. "Hey, are you okay, Azusa?" I ask gently. "Yeah, I'm fine. I saw the news," she said, turning to look at me. "Don't fight him, Yui. I don't want you getting hurt again," she said with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, Azusa. But I have to fight him so that he doesn't hurt you. I couldn't live with myself if he so much as broke one of your fingers," I said gently, pulling my airsoft gun out of the closet. "Do you have any more airsoft guns?" she asked. "Yeah, but it's my dad's," I replied. "I want to use it!" exclaimed Azusa, her face that of determination. I could tell that she wanted to help me. "Alright, I'll get it. It's kind of old, so it may be hard to use," I said, telling her about my father's airsoft rifle.

After she had heard about it, I went to go retrieve it. I pulled it out of my dad's closet and took the airsoft pellets with me back to my room. I loaded up my gun with a carbon dioxide cartridge for propulsion and helped Azusa with loading my father's airsoft rifle. It was pumped kind of like a Winchester, with the finger guard as the pump, but it was also a bolt-action for loading the rounds. As soon as Ui came into the room with her own airsoft pistol, there was a knock on the door. The knocking was loud and purposely hard. He wanted us to know he was here. I heard Azusa pump the gun, and I grabbed my own gun. It was a sniper rifle with a scope. Now, you might be wondering, why am I using a sniper rifle? I was a freak with accuracy when I was young. I also had an airsoft pistol for a side arm, but I rarely used it. As soon as I was done loading, the door's lock was shot off with a gun. A _real_ gun.

I ran to the stairs and aimed at him. I shot him 5 times before he raised his gun to me, aiming for my head. I quickly ran back and shot him in the head as soon as it was in view. '_I hope they don't mind their prisoners bruised!_' I thought to myself. He grunted in pain and held a hand to his forehead. "_**COME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU!**_" his deep voice rebounded off of the walls. "I have an idea!" I whispered to Ui and Azusa.

I went into my closet and pulled out my sling shot. I then picked up an artificial stone that was the perfect size for the sling shot. I put the rocks into an ammo pouch that I slung over my shoulder. I pulled back the sling and walked into the hallway, shooting the gun out of the man's hands as soon as I got my aim. I ran up to him screaming, jumped, and smashed my fist into his face. The contact hurt my hand, but I back handed him after I landed on him. He was out cold. The police came in and took him away. They promised to get a new door for us.

They then gave me a medal for unintentional service, along with a check for ¥100,000. I accepted the money and gave some to Azusa and Ui. "You 2 helped me in some way, so I want you 2 to have some money," I told them. I gave them each ¥25,000, leaving ¥50,000 for myself. As we were sitting there, eating some lunch that Ui had prepared, a car drove up to the house. We quickly pulled out our guns and aimed at the doorway. When we saw that it was Azusa's parents, we lowered the guns. "Sorry about that, Mr. and Mrs. Nakano, we're still on alert after what just happened," I said, gesturing to the broken door.

"Well, thank goodness that you 3 are alright! I heard that he had a real gun!" exclaimed Mrs. Nakano with concern. "Well, it turns out that sling shots are better," I said, pulling out my sling shot. We ate the rest of our lunch in quiet. When I finished, I decided to introduce myself. "Well, I'm Hirasawa Yui. This is my younger sister, Ui. We are pleased to welcome you into our home," I said with a bow. "My, such a polite girl you are! Maybe even worthy of my daughter's hand in marriage! And yes, we know that she's a lesbian, but we accept that," said Mr. Nakano. "Dad," said Azusa, clearly embarrassed. "Actually, sir, we might have something to tell you," I said as I looked to the floor. "Dating? Well, I was spot on then!" said Mr. Nakano, giving a hearty laugh. We had just explained that Azusa and I were in a relationship. "So. You're the one who saved my daughter from that drunken idiot driving that truck," said Mrs. Nakano. She then took my hand and shook it.

"Thank you. This makes 3 times you've saved my daughter. I completely understand how you two started to love each other," she said with an understanding tone. "It was all thanks to that drunken idiot that we're dating, actually," I replied. "We'd best be heading to our hotel room now," said Mr. Nakano. "Umm, mom? Dad? Can Yui come too? I feel safe when she's around," said Azusa, taking my hand in her own small hand. The parents looked at each other and Mr. Nakano nodded. "It's alright if Hirasawa-san came along," he said. "Please, call me by my first name. I am dating your daughter," I said, blushing slightly at the title. "Very well, Yui-san. We will take you to our hotel room, and you can share a bet with Azusa," said Mrs. Nakano. "Thanks, mother, father," said Azusa.

We held hands the entire way to the hotel that they had rented a room in. We walked into the room and I took my shoes off, as did Azusa and her parents. I had brought a bag of clothes for tomorrow, plus my toiletries. Like most hotel rooms, this one had a television and a couch that was behind a coffee table. Off to the side was a chair and a side table. There was a kitchenette, and Azusa's mother had already started to cook us some ramen for dinner. After dinner, we brushed our teeth, changed into pajamas, and went to sleep after an exhausting day, in a position where Azusa was in my arms, cuddling up to me.


	6. Chapter 5: Scars

In Your Arms Forever

A Fanfic by HotAndFluffy

**A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank you all for such great feedback. I am at the point where I don't need inspiration, as my fans are giving me a reason to write. I also love to write, even though I'm no literary genius. Anyway, here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5: Scars

Azusa P.o.V.

The Nakano's hotel room.

As I wake up from a nightmare that I can't remember, I saw that Yui was holding me. I looked at her face as she slept. I then remembered what had happened yesterday. The man who had tried to rape me, Yui breaking his arm, and then the same man breaking into Yui's house to get revenge. It was all too much for me to handle, but I didn't cry. Yui shuffled and opened her eyes, looking down into mine. "Good morning, Azusa. Have any nightmares last night?" she asked me, a sliver of concern in her voice. "Yeah, but I can't remember what happened in it," I replied. She just wrapped her arms tighter around me, giving me a light squeeze. "Squeak!" I said, joking around. Yui giggled and so did I. Then something unexpected happened. The fire alarm went off, drenching both of us with the automated fire control system. I picked up the waterproof phone and called the front desk. "What the hell just happened?" I asked the bellboy. "Sorry, miss. That was a false alarm. Somebody must have lit a cigarette too close to the building," he replied. "Well, could you send us some towels?" I asked. "Sure! What room are you in?" he asked back. "Room 305," I replied. Then the phone line went dead, signaling that room service was on its way. "I just ordered us some towels, Yui. So try not to catch a co-ACHOO!" I was cut off by an explosive sneeze. "OH COME ON!" I shouted before letting out another sneeze. "You should go take a nice, hot shower, Azusa," said Yui, wringing out one of my pig tails. She wrung out the other and gave me another light squeeze before letting me go to take a warm shower.

I grabbed some spare clothes from my dresser (thank god that those are waterproof!), and went into the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it, making sure that I had my privacy. I then stripped and turned on the tap, testing it with my hand every few seconds to make sure it was the right temperature. After it got warm enough, I turned it to the shower and got into the tub. The warm water cascaded over my body and instantly made me feel better. After I had my shower, I heard a knock on the door. "The towels are here, Azusa!" I heard Yui say. I unlocked the door and opened it a crack. "What, still not comfortable showing up naked?" she said, joking around. "Hell no! Especially after yesterday!" I yelled. She handed me a towel and I took it thankfully. I closed the door and dried myself off thoroughly. After I had gotten dressed, I opened the door and stepped into the small room. "Hello!" I chirped, not feeling sick anymore. "Well, somebody sounds happy!" replied Yui. I noticed that my parents were gone. I looked at the time, and noticed that it was late morning. "I guess the warm water did the trick!" I said happily. "Good! That means that I can do this!" she exclaimed before pulling me into a deep and passionate kiss.

It had only been 2 days, but god I missed the feel of her lips on mine! I wrapped my arms around her neck and she wrapped her arms around my waist. Then the door opened and my parents walked in. "My my! I guess you 2 are pretty close!" joked my father after watching us kiss for several seconds. I instantly blushed and looked at my parents. "How long have you 2 been standing there?" I asked them. "Only about 4 seconds. We bought food at the market and grabbed some lunch. What happened while we were gone, anyway? The room is soaked!" exclaimed my mother. "It was a false fire alarm," explained Yui. "Yeah, apparently someone was smoking too close to the complex and it tripped the sensors," I explained to my parents. "Oh," said my mother. "Well, I was hoping that Azusa and I could go do some more things today, like actually getting to the movie theatre," mumbled Yui. "We wouldn't really have a problem with that, would we?" said my father. "No go ahead, Yui-san!" said my mother, ushering us out the door.

_**For the first time,**_

_**3**__**rd**__** person P.o.V!**_

As the two girls made their way to the movie theatre for the second time, they tried not to get side-tracked, failing miserably. "Ohh! Look at that cute dress! I think you would look absolutely adorable in that, Azusa!" squealed the slightly over-affectionate sempai. "OMIGOSH! LOOK, AZUSA! IT'S A PUPPY SALE!" the taller girl yelled, pointing at the pet store that was giving puppies for adoption, absolutely free. They couldn't resist not looking at the cute little creatures, and they entered the store. '_**Start the task, Blue,**_' said a man in the distance. Soon, the power inside of the store was cut, forcing the electromagnets in the doors to lock. "Azusa, what's happening?!" the brunette whisper-yelled. Azusa pulled out her phone, which she learned to put a flashlight attachment onto, turning on the flashlight. She walked her sempai over to the puppies and saw that a few employees were handling the squeaking masses of fur. Yui picked one up and it cuddled into her shoulder, which Azusa found cute.

_**That was a test to see how well I can write in 3**__**rd**__** person.**_

_**Azusa P.o.V.**_

"That's just adorable," I managed to say, even though the power had been cut. I put my hand on the pup's head and I found it to be trembling. "You can keep her, miss," said one of the employees, pointing with his own flashlight to the sign that said "Free Puppies". Yui whipped out her cell phone and called Ui. "Hey Ui-chan? Can we have a dog?" Asked Yui to her younger sister. I just shook my head. '**Umm, sorry Onee-chan, but I don't think that we have enough money to care for one, although I do think it would be fun!**' I heard Ui chirp into the phone. "Uhm, I don't think you understand the position I'm in right now, Ui-chan. I'm trapped in the pet store, holding a puppy that seems to really like my shoulder. She is literally shoving her face into the front of my shoulder!" she said calmly in reply. '**Oh, well, in that case, sure. We can get a dog. But you have to take a part time job to keep her!**' Ui said right as the power came back on, but now there were men with guns pointed at Yui and I. "Umm, Ui-chan? I'll call you later," said Yui, and she hung up. "Ma'am, you two need to come with us," said the S.W.A.T. member, holding a hand out with two fingers pointed at Yui and I. "You can take the dog, but you need to come with us right away," said another one. "And don't worry, your relatives will be contacted," said the first one. We followed them with the dog that Yui had just filled out the paperwork for. We had decided to name her Miake.

We got into a black van labeled 警察 (police), and we were taken to the police station. "_Ē to_, why are we here?" asked my airheaded sempai with her fluffy companion. "You two are here so that we could tell you this. You two are in danger. You're being hunted down by an elite group of killers known as _**Shade**_. Take these with you and keep them with you at all times. Do you two understand me?" explained the chief of the squadron, handing us each a handgun and a weaponry license. We both nodded and went back to our daily lives. Or so we thought. Not 10 minutes after receiving our guns, we were attacked. "You two! In the alley, now!" yelled a man as he grabbed our shoulders and flung us into an alley. He pulled out an assault rifle and Yui quickly drew her gun, handling it like an expert. "Put your gun down, and I won't have to shoot your little friend!" he threatened. But Yui did exactly the opposite of what he wanted her to do.

_**Yui P.o.V.**_

I chucked my gun at his head, hitting him square in the middle. As soon as he regained his composure, I felt my heart drop as I heard a gunshot, seeing Azusa drop onto the ground, clutching her side, screaming I pain. She threw me her own gun and I quickly shot his arm, and then his hand. I then used a pair of handcuffs that the police gave me. I ran over to Azusa and started to assess the damage done to my petite kouhai. Tears were streaming down her face, which was contorted from sheer pain. "You're going to be fine, Azusa, just keep calm and don't move!" I say quickly and loudly, as I didn't want to have her taken from me. Tears were already welling up in the corners of my eyes, and then they took her to the hospital.

When she woke up a few hours after the operation, I was sitting there, watching her sleep. Miake was sent home to Ui. "Y-Yui? What happened to me?" she asked me. "Nothing that bad. Luckily, none of your organs got damaged by the bullet. The police are debating of weather he was trying to hurt you more or not," I said sadly, comprehending the fact that I had actually shot a man with a real gun. "AZUSA ARE YOU OKAY?!" her mother shouted as soon as she got into the room, aware of the situation. I saw Azusa try to lift an arm, but quickly winced in pain and relaxed her arm. Azusa's parents calmed down immediately when they saw me rubbing her other shoulder, comforting their daughter. "Thank GOD that you're safe! Not exactly sound, but safe!" exclaimed Azusa's father. As soon as we had to leave, Azusa started to complain to the nurse, begging to let me stay. After 10 minutes of unrelenting persuasion, she allowed me to stay. I walked back to Azusa's recovery room and sat down in the bed, feeling Azusa grab my hand. "Just go to sleep, Azusa. I'll protect you with my life until you wake up," I said to her comfortingly until she finally fell asleep. I gently leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Azusa," I whispered to my now sleeping kouhai.


	7. ABANDONED!

In case none of you read the summary, THIS STORY IS ABANDONED! THIS IS BECAUSE I'M BEING HARPED ON MY BEST STORY AND CAN'T KEEP UP!


End file.
